bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Tex Hex
Tex Hex is the main antagonist of the series and BraveStarr's archenemy. He is the leader of Stampede's gang. Character Background Originally a good man, Tex Hex was corrupted by the promise of wealth that the Kerium rush promised, driving away the woman he loved. Stampede himself used this corruption and used it to transform a mortally wounded Tex into his enforcer and gave Tex his magic powers, including the abilities to shoot energy bolts, destroy mountains, transformations and summoning creatures called fire snakes. Tex Hex displays a cantankerous, ornery attitude and a penchant for sadism. He will not hesitate to mistreat a henchman for failure or if they just aggravate him. He's also shown to make and change allegiances at the drop of a hat in order to serve his own egotistical best interests. The capacity for good still resides in him, as he allows a shipment of specially treated Kerium to be transported off world to help treat children with visual disabilities. On another occasion Tex Hex shows mercy by not attacking Fort Kerium on Christmas day while Bravestarr was away on personal business, due to his ex-love being present there during the holiday. Tex regretfully wished her a Merry Christmas from a distance, choosing without regret to subject himself to Stampede's wrath for his deliberate failure. Bravestarr speculates that there might yet be hope for Tex Hex to redeem himself. Earlier on Christmas day, Shaman showed Tex his guaranteed future if he continued in his evil ways, that he would be dead in just a few years. Tex was visibly terrified at the prospect. History Purple skinned prospector named Tex was persuaded by his mining partner Angus McBride to travel to New Texas in search of Kerium, the rarest element in the universe. He left behind his human lover, Ursula, who instinctively felt they would never meet again. On New Texas, not only did they find a seemingly inexhaustible supply of Kerium, Tex also struck a deal with a diminutive Prairie Person called Scuzz to use Scuzz's people as a slave work force. He betrayed McBride and chose to take all the Kerium for himself and Scuzz. Leaving McBride tied and gagged on a cliff, the rumbling of their mining cruiser as it lifted off caused the cliff to collapse and McBride to tumble down, losing the power of both his legs. But Tex and Scuzz had been too greedy for their own good. The ship had been filled past it's capacity and it failed almost immediately after liftof and crashed, leaving both Tex and Scuzz mortally wounded. The evil Broncosaur spirit called Stampede took advantage of the situation. He was looking for a servant to help him fight his archenemy Shaman and molded Tex in his own image, restoring his body and giving him powers of transformation, destruction and sorcery. In doing so, Tex's face became more withered and bone like, and his brown hair turned white. Now known as Tex Hex, Stampede's servant's first act was to restore Scuzz back to health, although he did not gain any extra powers in doing so. When Angus McBride was picked up by a Galactic Rescue Ship, the great wealth of the planet New Texas, Kerium, was revealed to the galaxy. Stampede knew that the greed for Kerium would bring many settlers to New Texas, and ordered Tex to pick out the worst of them to form an army of terror. Affiliation * Carrion Bunch (Leader) Transportation * Skull Walker Behind the Scenes Tex Hex was voiced by Charlie Adler. Tex Hex was originally envisioned as a Henchman of Prime Evil from another Filmation series: Filmation's Ghostbusters. His outfit is similar to the "Retro Futuristic" look all of Prime Evil's flunkies. But the design was never used in the show, being retained for use as a main heavy for Bravestarr. Appearances * BraveStarr - The Legend * Episode 02: Memories * Episode 08: Showdown At Sawtooth * Episode 05: Kerium Fever - Tex referred to himself as 'Tex the Terrible' after coming up with a plan to start a war between the prospectors and the Prairie People. He built a series of Robot impostors to pose as Prairie People and kidnap Judge J.B., knowing that the Prospectors would take out their anger the real Prairie People, leading to war between the humans and the locals. But when J.B. escaped, Tex went in pursuit and used his Hex Powers to reanimate a Broncosaur skeleton. Both the Broncosaur and Tex on his Skull Walker were defeated by BraveStarr, leaving Tex to retreat. * Episode 07: No Drums, No Trumpets (mentioned only) - Cactus Head wondered if he and Sand Storm should get Tex to help them defeat BraveStarr and chase off Paco. But Sand Storm wanted to handle it himself. * Episode 65: Strength of the Bear (mentioned only) - According to Vipra, Tex was on the other side of the planet checking out a new Kerium discovery. Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Carrion Bunch